Italian Maid: Feliciano
by Sugary.-.Snow
Summary: -Rated M for torture and future lemons- *Yaoi/GerIta* Feliciano is the new maid at the Beilschmidt house. Gilbert and Roderich think of him as an "object" and Ludwig is the only one who truly cares for him. Soon Ludwig finds out where Gilbert really found Feliciano and what exactly he plans to use him for. Probably, most likely gonna be future rape. Just sayin'
1. Chapter 1

Taking a step out of the cold and into the warm house I removed my jacket and hung it up on the coatrack before closing the front door and locking it.

"Gilbert, I'm home!" I called out to my older brother. I was home unusually early today.

"Oh good, West, your timing is perfect," Gilbert walked into the living room with someone following behind him. "I'd like you to meet our new maid. Feliciano Vargas."

I raised my eyebrows at Gilbert, "Maid? Gilbert we don't need a maid."

"Well you refuse to clean up after yourself and I'm not going to do it so let's consider him an addition to the family that cleans and cooks everything." Gilbert looked at his watch, "It's a good thing that you're here. You can show him around the house. I have to be somewhere. I'll see both of you later."

Gilbert exited the house leaving me and the maid alone.

"Uh…hello, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt," I held my hand out to the young boy who had to be no more than 17. Was it even legal to hire him?

"I'm Feliciano," he smiled and shook my hand, "I promise to work hard and comply with your every request, sir."

His Italian accent was thick. "That's good to hear. Follow me, I'll show you around now."

I led the way around the large house.

"Are there any others that live here?" Feliciano asked as we were walking.

"Yes, our friends Roderich, Kiku and Elizaveta live with us but Kiku was on a business trip and should be back tomorrow," I removed my glasses from my face to clean them before putting them back on. I opened the door to the next room I would show him. "This is the library."

I could see from Feliciano's expression that he was really amazed by the bookshelves that were so high you needed a ladder to reach the top, "This is amazing."

I hadn't noticed before, but he was carrying suitcases. Two of them to be exact and they looked heavy.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to show you to your room so you don't have to carry those around? Let me take those."

I took the suitcases from him.

"Thank you," he smiled at me.

"No problem," I led the way to his room on the top floor. "The top floor is where all the bedrooms are. Currently the guest rooms are being refurnished so you'll have to stay in the basement for now."

Feliciano's face seemed to turn a bit pale when I said he'd be staying in the basement and he gasped slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No of course not," he smiled at me again.

At the end of the hallway I opened the door on the ceiling and pulled down the ladder that turned into steps that led to the basement. The opening was just big enough for his bags and me to squeeze through.

Feliciano poked his head in once I was inside.

"It's actually really nice in here," he climbed up the steps until he was fully inside the basement. "I like it. When should I change into my uniform?"

I raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Uniform?"

"Well, when Master Gilbert and I spoke on the phone before I got here, he gave me specific instructions to pick up my maid uniform from his good friend, Francis Bonnefoy's store." Feliciano began unzipping one of his suitcases.

_Francis? But doesn't he work at—_ Feliciano pulled out a maid's uniform that looked like it would suit more of a prostitute or stripper than himself. I could feel myself blushing at the thought of the boy wearing it. _No wonder he got it from Francis. Francis owned his own store called _Fantasy Island_ that sold sex toys and items of all kinds. Uniforms and costumes included._

I was practically speechless, "G-Gilbert told you to wear that?"

"Yes," Feliciano looked up at me with big innocent eyes, "Is there a problem Master Ludwig?"

_Master Ludwig? I liked the sound of it but I couldn't make him call me that…_ "Just call me Ludwig, there's no need to add the master part. And you don't have to wear that ridiculous uniform. I'll have a talk with Gilbert about it."

"But I like it," he held the dress up to himself smiling.

I could tell the boy was effeminate from the beginning but…"R-_really_?" The uniform really was ridiculous. At first glance it looked like a regular maid's outfit but upon closer inspection one could see that it was far too short even for someone as short as Feliciano. It was backless and as Feli began to pull out the other items of the uniform it looked like it came with fishnet stockings, a hair bow and even a collar.

"Well if you want to wear it, Feli, go ahead," I scratched the back of my head suddenly nervous.

"I like the nickname you've given me, Mast-I mean Ludwig," He smiled up and me and began to take off his shirt.

I stood there shocked and wide-eyed for a moment, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Feliciano looked confused, "You said I could change into my uniform…"

"Yes but you're supposed to wait until I leave!" I quickly walked down the steps to leave the basement. Still in a rush for some reason after I left the basement I ran into Elizaveta. "Oh I'm sorry, Lizzy." I stepped out of her way.

"It's alright," she smiled warmly at me, "Did you meet the maid yet? I talked to Gilbert on the phone about it and I hear she's very cute."

"Yes we've met but the _she_ you're speaking of is actually a _he_," I told her, "His name is Feliciano Vargas and he's in the basement changing into his uniform now."

Lizzy's happy expression didn't change one bit, "Really? I bet he's adorable! I wonder where Gilbert found him."

I began to get curious as well, "Yes, I wonder as well. He looks _very _young."

"I'm sure the story of where Feliciano came from would be better left untold," I turned around to see Roderich leaving his room. "I mean this is Gilbert we're talking about. For all we know he picked this boy off the street and they made some under-table agreement for him to work for food and shelter in exchange."

I shivered at the thought of that innocent looking boy wandering around on the streets looking for food like a stray animal. No, that wouldn't be likely though. He looked far to clean to be homeless. On top of that he didn't seem to be underfed.

"Hello everyone," Feli smiled at us while exiting the basement.

With his maid outfit on he looked absolutely beautiful. I looked back at Roderich and Lizzy to see that Roderich was blushing madly trying to avert his eyes by looking away and adjusting his glasses. Lizzy still had the same happy expression although her eyes had gone a bit wider than before.

She walked over to Feliciano and hugged him. "You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen! I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. That's Roderich Edelstein and I think you've already met Ludwig."

"Nice to meet you Lady Elizaveta and Master Roderich," he smiled at them both. He really was cute…

"Lady? Master?" Lizzy looked at me, "What's that about?"

I shrugged at her.

"Master Gilbert told me to address every man and woman that lived here as 'Master' and 'Lady' unless told otherwise," Feli told us as Lizzy released him from her hug.

"Did he tell you to wear this adorable uniform as well?" Lizzy adjusted the bow in his hair moving a piece of hair back into place.

Feliciano nodded, "He also told me that he was going to get me more maid uniforms to wear."

Roderich cleared his throat, "Well, you should start preparing dinner. It's almost six."

Feli looked at his wristwatch that looked more like a bracelet. "You're right! I'll get right to it Master Roderich!" He _bowed_ to us before leaving.

"I'm going to have a talk with Gilbert when he gets home," I said. "The boy shouldn't be treated like a _slave_."

The three of us began to go down the stairs Feliciano had taken only a few moments ago.

When we got to the living room Gilbert was hanging up his jacket on the coatrack.

"Gilbert we need to talk," I said quickly grabbing him by the shoulder, "Let's go to your study."

"Alright," Gilbert was smirking for some reason as he followed me to his study. When we got there he shut the door behind us. "What is it West?"

"It's about Feliciano. I have a couple questions about him," I began talking as Gilbert sat down at his desk, "First of all how old is the boy?"

"Sixteen," Gilbert rested his head in his hand, "I'm not sure if you'd want to know more than that."

"Gilbert this isn't legal. Where the hell did you find him?" I was glaring at Gilbert now. _What kind of business had he gotten himself involved in?_

"Do you really want to know?" Gilbert wasn't smirking anymore. I nodded and Gilbert sighed, "I _bought_ him."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You what?" _He couldn't mean…_

"Feliciano was sold to me by human traffickers. According to the contract or receipt that I signed I can use him however I want. I want him as a maid." Gilbert opened was of his desk drawers and pulled out said contract.

"This is…this isn't right Gilbert…" I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Isn't it?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at me now, "I didn't have to buy him. I could have left him there to be sold to someone else. Someone else that could abuse him, rape him, they could make him do all sorts of things. But instead he's a maid. Just look at the boy, he's happy. He's thankful for what I've done for him. You know his own parents are the ones who sold him first when he was fifteen? They owed someone money so they thought the best thing to do would be to sell their fifteen year old sons."

"_Sons_? He has a brother?"

"He does," Gilbert put the contract away, "But his brother is none of my concern. He was sold to someone else."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "It's me, Feliciano."

I opened the door for him. He was carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups.

"Good, Feliciano, sit down," Gilbert told him, "West you should listen too."

Feli set the tray down on the desk and sat down across from Gilbert. "What is it, Master Gilbert?"

"Feliciano, as you know, because I bought you I am permitted to use you however I please," Feli sat there quietly and listened, "I will not ask you for any sexual favors, however the other members of the household might and if they do so I'm afraid you'll have to listen. My brother and I are your sole masters. If one of us tells you to do something that goes against what one of the other household members asks of you, you will have to listen to us. If there ever comes a time when you disobey us, you will receive a punishment." Gilbert opened up one of his other drawers and pulled out a whip, "The punishment will differ depending on what and why you disobeyed."

Feliciano wasn't smiling of course but he didn't look scared. "Is that all master?"

"Yes that's all, unless you have something to add, West?" They both turned to look at me.

"No," I said quickly, "You may leave, Feli."

Feliciano stood up from his seat and bowed to us, "Dinner is almost ready."

During dinner I was a bit confused on why Feli wasn't eating with us. "Feli, why don't you sit down and eat too?"

He looked confused for a moment but nodded once and took the open seat across from me. Just as he sat down and began to serve himself some food I heard a fork clatter as it hit a plate.

"Feliciano, I'm done eating," It was Roderich.

Immediately, Feliciano stopped what he was doing and stood up. He smoothed out his dress and as he walked over to Roderich and picked up his plate. He took it to the kitchen and came back out with a plate of cheesecake.

He kept his head down as he set the plate on the table, "Here is your desert, Master Roderich…" Did I sense a hint of fear in his voice? Was he afraid of Roderich?

"Thank you, you may sit back down and eat now."

Feliciano quickly took his seat again and began eating. Once everyone was finished with dinner and desert there was no one left at the table except Feli and me.

"Feliciano…" I began speaking. "If…if anyone tries to…_use_ you—or um…if they try to make you do something you're uncomfortable with…" I took a deep breath, "Tell them I said you weren't allowed to. Is that clear?"

Feli paused but smiled at me, "Yes, thank you Ludwig."

Later that night I awoke from a strange dream. It was about Feli… I quickly got out of bed. _There's no harm in just going to go check up on him right…? _I stepped out of my room and quietly walked over to the steps that led to the basement.

I heard something strange. It sounded like _sobbing_? What the hell was going on up there? I climbed the latter-stairs as quickly as I could.

"Feliciano what's—" Then I saw him.

He was balled up on his bed in his nightgown holding a photograph. "L-Ludwig…?" He quickly tried to wipe his tears away as he sat up. "Wh-what? I'm just um…"

I climbed fully into the room and sat on the bed next to him. I looked at the picture he was holding. "Is that you and your brother?" They looked young, about eight years old in the picture. They were both smiling and holding hands.

Feliciano paused for a minute while he stared at the picture again. "Y-y-yes…" He burst out in tears again, "_Mi dispiace Lovino! Mi dispiace tanto_!" He said suddenly.

Wrapping my arms around the shaking boy, I held him close to me. "It's alright, Feli. Everything is alright."

"No! No it's not!" He cried on my chest, "They're hurting him I know it! They're going to abuse him… It should've been me! It should've been me who was sold to that sick bastard, not him! He doesn't deserve to be hurt… He was always protecting me when we were younger… He looked after me…"

"Feli, don't say things like that, neither of you deserved to be sold. But there's nothing I can do about that. What's your brother's name? If you want to see him again maybe I can work out some kind of deal with the one who bought him." I said to try to calm him down. He was starting to get loud.

"His name is Lovino Vargas b-but… _Inutile_! There's no use in trying to work out any kind of deal. I saw the man who bought him. He's sick and cruel and-and—"

"Shh! Feliciano, you're going to wake everyone up if you don't be quieter." I warned him.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered. He seemed to be calming down now.

"I'll help you see your brother again, Feli, I swear," I held him tighter. Although he was calmer now he was still shaking in my arms.

"Thank you so much, Ludwig," he returned my hug. Then he did something I never thought could ever happen in a million years. He kissed me on the lips.

His actions put my mind in a state of panic. I was confused; I didn't know what to do so I pushed the fragile boy away surprisingly rough. _Pomf =3 _He fell backwards onto the bed. Misreading my response to his advances he grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down with him.

"Felici—" he silenced me with another kiss. I was less surprised this time and kissed back only to pull away after a couple of minutes.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano cupped my face in his hands and stared at me for a couple of moments. He began to pull me down to kiss me again but I wouldn't let him.

"No, Feli," I said sternly, "This isn't right."

"But it _feels_ right…" Feliciano said and I looked away from him.

"You're underage," he was sixteen and I was twenty-three. There was no possible way I could justify what I was thinking about doing that young boy… It would be statutory rape.

"…." Feliciano was silent for a while. "You're a good person Ludwig."

I sighed. "Get some sleep, Feli. I'll see you in the morning." I began to stand up only to be pulled back down by him.

"Wait!" He held my arm tightly. "Please don't leave me…"

"Y-you want me to stay here with you?" I didn't resist as he began to slowly pull me down on top of him.

"Just for tonight," Feliciano stared up at me with his huge brown eyes. "I promise I won't try anything."

I thought for a moment. _If he wanted me there what would be the harm in just keeping him company for one night?_ "Alright." I laid on the bed with him. "But only for tonight."

Feli smiled, "Thank you Ludwig." He rolled us over so he was lying on my chest.

After a long time we both fell asleep just like that.

When I awoke Feliciano wasn't there. It was way past the usual time I wake up. Thankfully it was a Saturday, one of my days off so I wasn't late for anything. I came down from the basement and passed by Roderich's room to hear a loud cry of pain.

_That sounded like…it couldn't be…_

Without hesitation I knocked on Roderich's door. He opened it just wide enough to poke his head out. "Yes Ludwig?"

"Is Feliciano in there?" I glared down at the shorter man. I know I heard him…

"Well um no—" Without waiting for him to say anything else I pushed the door and him back.

Then I saw him. Tied to the bedpost by a belt, Feliciano was laying there naked and crying. Cuts and bruises were very visible all over his body. How long had this been going on? How many hours had Feliciano had to endure this pain?

"Feli!" I ran over to him and began to untie the poor boy. "What the hell is wrong with you Roderich?!" I picked Feliciano up and began to carry him out of the room. "He's a boy not an _object_."

I carried him to my room without another word and gently laid him on my bed.

"Ludwig, you're so kind…" there was something wrong with him…

I grabbed his chin and tilted his head to get a better look at him, "Feliciano!" His pupils were dilated and he wasn't responding well. _He's been drugged._ I couldn't think of anything to do but hug him. This poor child…

"He said…" Feliciano whispered, "He said I needed to be punished…for sleeping with someone on the first night of being here…"

"What? But you didn't…"

"I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble, Ludwig," he reached up and touched my cheek. "You're such a good man…"

"No, you haven't caused me any trouble, Feli," I held his hand on my face. "I promise this will never happen to you again."

Feliciano pulled away from the hug and smiled at me, "Ludwig…" He kept whispering my name.

After a while he fell asleep on my bed and I covered him up with the blankets and left the room to go have a talk with Roderich. I didn't bother knocking on his door. I just opened up the door to find his room empty.

I walked down to the first floor and into the dining room to see him, Gilbert and Kiku all sitting down together and having coffee. Roderich wouldn't look at me, Gilbert was gulping down coffee and Kiku must have just gotten back from his trip.

"You're still not dressed?" Gilbert looked at me confused, "That's not like you are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I sat down with them.

"Where is the maid?" Kiku asked, "Isn't it his job to have had breakfast made by now?"

"I gave him the day off," I said simply.

"What?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes at me. "Why would you do that?"

"Our friend Roderich over here thought it would be a good idea to punish him for something that never even happened. He drugged him. Feliciano could barely move. He's asleep in my room right now," without even realizing it I had tensed up while telling them what had happened. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. "If you ever try to _punish_ him again I swear I'll—"

"Whoa, whoa," Gilbert cut me off, "Ludwig it sounds like you've already gotten attached to this maid. If Roderich felt that Feliciano needed to be punished I'm sure it's for a good reason." Gilbert pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Then tell us the reason, Roderich," I glared at the man who still refused to look in my direction. "Tell us why you decided to strip our maid down, tie him to the bedpost, drug him and torture the poor boy."

Gilbert immediately put out the cigarette, "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you didn't touch his face. Do you know how much he is worth?!" Everyone remained silent for a moment.

_What? That was all Gilbert was worried about? Feliciano was a human being! Not some product people could sell and resell at their own convenience._

"His face was not harmed," Roderich took a sip of his coffee.

"Good," Gilbert didn't seem to be angry by the fact that Roderich had _hurt_ Feliciano.

"Am I the only who _cares_ about Feliciano?!" I stood up from my seat, "When he wakes up he's probably going to be scared to death!"

Roderich finally looked at me, "Why do you care so much? He's been paid for—"

"That pisses me off even more!" I slammed my hands down on the table.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at me, "West, what's your problem?"

"Gilbert, Feliciano has rights as a human—"

"I bought that little bastard for _eight-hundred thousand dollars_!" Gilbert had never looked more serious.

My anger took over. I didn't even want to look at Gilbert at that second. I just threw my hands up and walked away.

I began walking back upstairs to my room. To be completely honest I was kind of happy that Gilbert bought Feliciano. If he hadn't, who knows what sick person would have. At least I know nothing bad will ever happen to him as long as I'm around. I will do my best to protect him. He was so young and innocent, he couldn't protect himself.

We often have a lot of guests over and who knows what they might want to do to him? Their thoughts were probably as sick as mine. Thinking of someone getting as close to Feli as I was last night angered me in ways I couldn't understand. Was I really this attached to him already?

Opening my bedroom door and stepping inside I saw that he was still asleep. I closed the door quietly and began to get dressed. After I got dressed I sat at the foot of my bed and just took a moment to think. Gilbert and Roderich obviously see him as an object that they can utilize whenever and for whatever they want. Gilbert didn't want him for sex right now but his mind can easily be changed, and if he did change his mind that would be bad.

It was easy to prevent Roderich from laying a hand on Feli, but if Gilbert wanted him there was almost nothing I could do to stop him…

Feliciano began to toss and turn in the bed. Then he groaned quietly and sat up.

"Wh-what? _Dove mi trovo_?" His eyes were widened as he looked around scared. "_Dove mi trovo_? Lovino? _Lovino, dove sei_?!" He tried to get up out of the bed only to fall on the floor in pain.

I quickly picked him up and sat him back on the bed, "Feliciano! Feliciano snap out of it!" I shook him lightly.

Feliciano took a few deep breaths, "L-Ludwig… Where am I? Why-why can't I move? Why am I covered in bruises?" He was shaking in my arms again.

I wondered for a moment if I should tell him. I didn't want him to be afraid… But that was probably inevitable.

"Roderich was trying to _punish_ you. He drugged you and beat you," I held him tightly; "I'm sorry Feliciano. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me," Feliciano hugged me back. "You're the only one I can trust here Ludwig. All I need you to do is be my friend."

Suddenly my eyes began to feel warm. "F-Feliciano…"

"Ludwig, you're trying so hard to protect me but I don't understand why," He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Feli...it's because I care about you," I cared about Feliciano a lot. Probably more than I should. I just wish there was something I could do for him that would make him genuinely happy… "Wait, Feliciano, what's your brother's name again? It was…Lovino, right?"

"Yes," his hug got a bit tighter at the mention of his brother, "What about it?"

"I'm going to start trying to find him today. I swore I'd help you see him again, remember?" I smiled at the thought of the brothers being reunited.

Suddenly I heard Feli sniff. _Was he crying? _"Thank you," he sniffed again, "Thank you so much. You are really the kindest person I've ever met in my entire life a-and I'm thankful to be able to call you my friend."

Feli calling me his friend also made me very happy. I was really starting to care for this boy even more… Why was I feeling this way? Did he feel the same? When did I make his happiness my first priority?

Well, I couldn't think about that right now. I released Feliciano from the hug. I had to find his brother so they could see each other again. I had to find him so Feli will be happy.

**(A/N: Okay I'm ending this chapter here. I've been up for days so cut me some slack if there's grammatical errors lol Yes, this will be my first story that is not a one-shot based completely around sadness and sex. Don't get me wrong, there will be sadness and sex. I just wanted to make this a bit happier than my usual ones. Heh o3o there will only be a couple of chapters and I should update it soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

It took me three _long_ months until I was finally able to find the person who bought Feliciano's brother.

During that time Feliciano avoided Roderich and even Gilbert as best as he could. He told me that I was the only one he really felt comfortable around. Elizaveta was nice to him of course, but she couldn't protect him like I could.

It took me a while to work out a deal with Lovino's 'owner', Antonio Carriedo. But finally he agreed to let the brothers see each other again.

I wouldn't tell Gilbert that I was taking Feli to see his brother in case of any objections. So I was basically sneaking him out. The designated area we were supposed to meet was actually a private park that was owned by Antonio. When we got there Lovino and Antonio were already there sitting on a bench waiting for us.

When the brother's saw each other, Lovino, who looked almost exactly like Feliciano except with slightly darker hair, stood up from the bench but didn't go anywhere. As Feliciano was running over to hug his brother I realized Lovino and Antonio were handcuffed together…?

Lovino didn't look like he was being abused but he did have his arm wrapped in bandages and the bandage on his face. Other than that he seemed fine. Everything about him looked normal. He was even wearing normal clothes. Feliciano was wearing normal clothes too for once.

Feli was crying as he held his brother tightly.

"L-Lovino I'm so happy you're okay," he cried on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're okay too, Feli," since his other hand was still handcuffed he was only able to hug Feliciano with one arm. "I was so scared that the people who bought you might hurt you."

"No, my friend Ludwig protects me," Feli looked at Lovino's arm and face then at Antonio, "W-what happened to you, Lovino?"

He pulled away from him. "I got burned on my arm while I was cooking…"

"What about your face?" Feli gently touched his cheek where the bandage was.

"That's none of your concern," Antonio said quickly, "We have to leave in a couple minutes so please say whatever you need to quickly."

Lovino glared at Antonio but didn't say anything to him. He spoke to me instead. "You're protecting my brother?"

"Uhh...I guess you could call it that," I said nervously.

"Thank you, sir," Lovino didn't look happy although he was thanking me. "My brother means everything to me and—"

"Sorry, time's up," Antonio said looking at his wristwatch, "Hurry up and say goodbye."

Lovino quickly hugged Feliciano again, "Goodbye, Feli, I love you."

Feliciano cried even more, "I love you too, Lovino!"

Antonio began pulling Lovino away from his brother. They reluctantly released each other from the hug and Antonio and Lovino left.

"That was kind of a quick meeting…" I cleared my throat nervously as I sat down on the bench Antonio and Lovino were just on. Feli sat with me. He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen him with. I smiled just at the sight of him smiling.

"It doesn't matter," he rested his head on my shoulder, "As long as I know he's okay and that he's happy."

"How do you know he's happy?"

"It's this weird feeling I get," Feliciano slowly grabbed my hand and began drawing imaginary circles on my palm. "I get the feeling that he's actually happy working for that man."

"Well, then that's a _good_ thing," I said, "That means you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Feliciano suddenly leaned towards my face and kissed me on the lips. Without hesitating I kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around the small boy to pull him closer. He pulled away for a second and whispered to me, "Ludwig…I love—"

"No, don't say it," I stopped him quickly, "If you say it I don't think I'll be able to hold back anymore."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again. "I love you, Ludwig."

I was completely frozen when he said that. Although I knew he would say it, it's like my brain couldn't process the words because I was overflowing with joy I could barely think.

Quickly I picked Feliciano up bridal-style and began to carry him to my car. "I love you too, Feli, so let me take you out to eat tonight."

"O-okay," Feli wrapped his arms around my neck, "I'm glad I met you, Ludwig." He snuggled closer to me.

When we got home Gilbert seemed to have guests over.

"I took him out for a bit," I told Gilbert, "Everyone was still asleep so I didn't want to wake you up."

Gilbert sighed with annoyance, "Whatever, Feliciano, just get into the _special _maid uniform and make lunch for all my guests."

Feliciano nodded, "Yes, master…" and hurried up the stairs to get to his room.

Once Feliciano was gone I spoke more to my brother, "Gilbert, who are these people?"

"They're my friends," Gilbert grinned. "I've invited them over for lunch."

A couple of minutes later Feliciano came out in one of his revealing dresses carrying a tray of drinks for everyone.

"Gilbert! When did you get such a fine looking maid?" One of Gilbert's friends said. They were all looking at Feliciano and it was making me angry.

"That's Feliciano; I bought him a few months ago for some over eight-hundred thousand dollars," Gilbert explained grinning like a kid who'd won a prize.

One of his friends looked completely shocked, "_Eight-hundred thousand_?" He glanced at the girl next to him who I just noticed was also wearing a maid's uniform, "I bought mine for only about two-hundred thousand."

"Why is he so expensive, what's so special about him?" One of Gilbert's other friends asked examining Feliciano closely.

Being the center of attention it was obvious how nervous Feli was. He was shivering slightly, still holding the tray with a few drinks left.

"Do I really have to tell you? He's a virgin, first of all," Gilbert explained, "Just look at him. He looks like a beautiful little girl in that dress."

A couple of his friends nodded.

"What can he _do_?" Someone asked.

"Alright that's enough!" I said quickly, "Feliciano, go to the kitchen and start making lunch."

Without looking at me he nodded and left.

"West, what was that about?" Gilbert glared at me.

"Do you really want me to say it?" I glared back.

Gilbert set his wine glass down. "I don't think you fully understand. That I _bought_ Feliciano, I _own_ him."

"You bought him with _our_ money. He's as much mine as he is yours," I said angrily. I didn't want to consider Feli as something that was _owned_ by anyone but I had to in order to get Gilbert to back off.

All of Gilbert's guests sat quietly as we argued.

"Goddammit, West," Gilbert looked out the window, "You've fallen in love with the damned maid."

Everyone gasped.

I began to get nervous, "W-what?" I wasn't going to deny I was in love with him if they asked me directly but I didn't exactly want everyone to know yet.

"I should've known," Gilbert said, "That's why you're always protecting him and everything. This is shameful, West."

"Shameful?" What about it was so shameful?

"Although the boy is still a virgin," One of Gilberts friends spoke, "Who knows what kinds of sexual favors he could have done in the past. No one knows where that thing has been." He chuckled.

I wanted to strangle that man. How dare he refer to Feliciano as a _thing_?

"On top of that," another one of Gilbert's friends spoke, "The boy was _bought_ meaning he is an item. It isn't right to fall in love with materialistic things."

Then there was a knock at the door. Feliciano quickly ran back in the living room to answer it. He opened the door but just froze after that.

"L-Lovino," Feli spoke softly.

Antonio and Lovino stepped into the house. I couldn't help but notice they were still handcuffed together.

"Sorry I'm late Gilbert," Antonio said, "I had some business to take care of." He was acting as if he hadn't just met Feliciano and me earlier today. I couldn't believe I had wasted all that time looking for that man when he was friends with Gilbert all along.

Everyone was staring at Feliciano and Lovino shocked.

"Are they brothers?!" They were examining them even more closely now.

"Yes they are," Gilbert spoke, "Twins to be exact. Antonio, may I ask why you are handcuffed to your maid?"

He looked at his cuffed wrist, "Oh this? He tries to runaway away a lot. So I was forced to cuff us together. The last time he tried to run was about two weeks ago and I would've unlocked it by now but it seems I have misplaced the key…"

Gilbert laughed, "I don't think Feliciano has ever even thought about running away."

I glanced at Feliciano who was staring at his brother who had his head down and his hair was covering his eyes.

"Gilbert, Antonio," one of Gilbert's friends spoke again, "Since we have a few maids here how about we put them to use?"

"Put them to use?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his friend. "If you mean sexually go ahead but I'm afraid I will not join you in that."

"Alright then if you don't mind…," The main stood up and took a step toward Feliciano who took a step back and tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. "C'mon, get up. What was your name, Feliciano?"

Feliciano looked terrified as he shook his head quickly, "N-no!"

"Are you disobeying orders?" Gilbert suddenly looked furious.

"No, I'm not Master Gilbert!" Feliciano said, "M-Master Ludwig ordered me not to do anything I was uncomfortable with."

Gilbert glared at me again, "Well _I'm_ telling you to listen right now. Do what you're told and entertain my guests!"

"Gilbert, you can't make him do that!" I yelled angrily.

"What the hell is your problem, I—"

"_I'll do it!_"

Everyone turned to the one who had spoken, which was Lovino.

"Master Antonio," Lovino spoke again, "If you will allow me to, I will do anything as long as they keep my brother out of it."

Antonio stared at Lovino for a long time. Then out of nowhere he began laughing, "Of course not! I would never let anyone else touch you but me." He pulled Lovino into a hug.

I went over to Feliciano and helped him stand up.

Suddenly I heard a yelp of pain. I turned to see that Lovino had _bit_ Antonio and he was currently fighting him to get to Feliciano.

"No! I won't let them touch my brother! Please let me take his place!" He said angrily still trying to break free from Antonio's grip. Even if he did break free he wouldn't get far. He was still handcuffed.

"It's alright, Lovino," I said, "I won't let them get near Feliciano."

"What is all the yelling in here about?" Elizaveta stomped down the stairs with Roderich.

"Nothing," I said, "Feliciano and I were just leaving for a while."

"Leaving?" Elizaveta and Gilbert said at the same time with confused expressions.

I didn't say another word to them. "Let's go, Feli." I guided him out of the house.

Feliciano didn't say anything the whole car ride. I took him to an expensive hotel.

"What are we doing at a place like this, Ludwig?" He looked up at me with his big innocent eyes as we walked down the hallway to our suite.

"I told you I was taking you out tonight," I said, "And besides I have work tomorrow, I don't want to leave you alone in that house anymore."

Feliciano smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "But I can't stay in this hotel forever."

"But I have the money to pay for it. You can stay here for as long as it takes for us to—…." I stopped speaking abruptly. What was I thinking? I wanted us to move out of the house and live together somewhere far away, but is that what Feliciano wanted?

"As long as it takes for us to…?" Feliciano urged me to finish my sentence as I nervously unlocked the door to our room and entered it.

Feli's eyes went wide as he looked around. The bed was huge; there was a small kitchen, and a flat-screen TV.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, I love it!" Feliciano hugged me.

I was so happy that he was happy right now. Especially considering what almost happened to him earlier.

After pulling away from the hug Feliciano suddenly had a serious expression. "You didn't have to do this all for me."

"But I did it because I love you, Feli," I smiled, "Now, let's go get dinner."

I took him to a fancy restaurant and I let him choose whatever he wanted to eat. He didn't eat a lot and I didn't eat a lot either. I was too worried about what might happen when we got back to the hotel. My self-restraint was almost useless now but I didn't want to end up doing something Feli didn't like.

"Ludwig, when we were at the hotel you were about to say something," Feliciano looked at me seriously, "What was it?

"I-um…I…was going to ask you… Do you want to move in together? Away from all the 'ownership' stuff…?"

Feliciano looked down at his lap, "I was afraid of this…"

I gulped, "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you wouldn't understand," When he looked back up he had tears in his eyes, "You don't really understand what you're getting yourself into Ludwig. If Gilbert goes back and complains to the people who he bought me from then they'll come after us. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Feliciano, you don't seem to quite understand that I don't care what may happen to me as long as you're happy."  
"But I _won't_ be happy if you get hurt because of me!" Feliciano rested his hands on top of mine. "C-can we just go back to the hotel and not talk about this for now?"

I nodded, "Alright." I paid for the food and we went back to the hotel.

Almost as soon as we entered the privacy of our suite, Feliciano tackled me to the bed. He kissed me and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Feli, are you sure you want to…?" I would feel terrible if he was only doing this because he felt like he owed me something.

"Of course I want to," Feli smiled at me and continued to take off my shirt, "I love you, Ludwig."

Then he kissed me again and I helped him take off the maid uniform he was still wearing. I had thought about doing this with him for a long time. Ever since that night I had laid next him and comforted him, he had been the only thing on my mind. I couldn't think about anyone else the way I thought of him.

Feliciano unzipped my pants and yanked them down along with my boxers. He wasted no time with licking the head of my already partially hard member and sucking on the tip making me groan loudly. I knit my hands in his hair and he took it all in his mouth.

I couldn't help but remember the words of Gilbert's friends.

'_Who knows what kinds of sexual favors he could have done in the past.'_

_ Dammit why was I thinking about this now? I pushed the thoughts from my mind and focused on the pleasure Feliciano was giving me._

Unable to wait anymore, I flipped us over so I was on top of him and lifted him up to position myself at his entrance. Without waiting I slammed his hips down and he cried out in pain. I didn't move after that. I was waiting for him to say it was okay. I didn't want him to be in anymore pain.

"L-Ludwig…" Feliciano was breathing rapidly as he reached up and caressed my face with his hands, "I love you so much. You can move."

I pulled out of him and quickly pushed back in. Every time I did so he cried out in pleasure now. We continued like that for several minutes until Feliciano clung tighter to me.

"I'm about t-to—" he couldn't even form a complete sentence as he came on both of us and I came inside him.

I pulled out of him and gently laid him back on the bed.

"I have to go to work tomorrow," I said and kissed him on the cheek, "I want you to wait here and don't go out until I come back."

"Ludwig those people will find you and they will try to kill you," Feliciano turned away from me.

I wrapped my arms around him, "If you're so worried about it, we can leave the country."

"But…what about Lovino?" Feliciano's voice always seemed to become sadder at the mention of his brother.

"Didn't you see how protective Antonio was of him? I doubt anyone will be able to hurt him," I tried to convince him that Lovino would be fine.

"I guess you're right," Feliciano yawned, "I love you, Ludwig."

I held him tighter, "I love you too."

The next day I went to work and I thought everything was going smoothly until I got a strange phone-call.

"Feliciano, are you okay? Is everything alright?" I asked when I answered the phone to only hear heavy breathing and what sounded like…sobbing? I was becoming nervous, "Feliciano?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ludwig!" Feliciano sounded devastated and _scared_.

I stood up from my desk and immediately grabbed my jacket. I could hear someone banging on a door in the background, "Feliciano, calm down. Tell me where you are and I can—"

"No!" Feli yelled, "You can't… Ludwig, I love you. Please don't forget me."

"Feliciano, what are you talking about?! Feli…" The line went dead.

I put my cellphone away and quickly grabbed my car keys. I drove all the way back to the house. I knew Gilbert had something to do with this.

_Feliciano's POV_

When I got off the phone with Ludwig the man who had just bought me busted down the door to the bathroom I was hiding in. He bought me and planned to rape me here once before I moved in with him far away from here. And he said he could sell me for double the price he paid for me.

"You said you wouldn't struggle," he smirked at me.

"I-I'm not…" I turned away as he tried to kiss me and he lifted me up and dragged me to the bed.

"What's wrong?" he began to tear the clothes up was wearing off and since he was already naked he positioned himself at my entrance, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Of course I'm not enjoying mys—ah!" I cried out in pain as he pushed his hard member inside of me.

"You'll learn…to enjoy…the time we spend together…" he breathed heavily as he continued to pull out and push back in.

I didn't want to do this. Tears began streaming down my face. It hurt so much. Ludwig had been gentle with everything but this man… He was evil. It went on like this for about an hour until I heard Ludwig's car pull up outside.

_Ludwig's POV_

When I pulled up outside the house I didn't even bother turning off the car, I just put it in park and went in the house.

"Gilbert!" I yelled looking around for my white-haired older brother.

He walked out from the kitchen, "Do you want something?"

Before I asked any questions I grabbed Gilbert by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall. "Where is he?! Where is Feliciano?!"

Gilbert pushed me away from him and brushed himself off. "I resold him. He came back here and begged me not to send anyone to hurt you. So I swore I wouldn't as long as he didn't struggle when… Well you can guess what lots of people will pay to do with him."

I punched Gilbert in the jaw. Without hesitating he punched me back. We probably would have fought had it not been for Feliciano's pained scream coming from upstairs. I wasted no time with pushing Gilbert back and running as fast as I could up the stairs.

I opened every door in the hallway I was in until I found him. He was in one of the guest rooms. There he was laying on the bed with another man on top of him…

When the man saw me he jumped up and moved away from Feliciano. I realized it was one of Gilbert's friends.

"You bastard…!" I was ready to murder this man for touching Feliciano.

But then Feli grabbed the edge of my sleeve, "Ludwig, no, don't!"

I looked at him. He had bruises all over his entire body and a cut that started at his cheek and ran all the way down to his chin.

"Feliciano…c'mon get up, you don't need—"

"No, Ludwig!" He was crying, "I came back on my own! Stop trying to protect me and worry about your own safety for once! They will _kill_ you if you try to help me escape!"

"I don't care," I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him off the bed, "I love you, Feliciano!"

"That's very nice," Gilbert's friend who now had most of his clothes back on was reaching for something in the drawer. He pulled out a gun.

Feliciano gasped and I pulled him behind me as the man aimed it in our direction.

"Why would I let you have that valuable boy when I can just sell him to someone who lives far away? You won't ever see each other again."

"Ludwig…"

"Please step away from the boy," he said calmly.

"Never," I said angrily. "You'll have to shoot me."

Feliciano fought to move from behind me but I held him there, "Ludwig no!"

"Very well," he shot me in the leg and I fell to the floor in pain bringing Feli with me.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano shrieked at the sight of so much blood.

The man walked over to Feliciano and grabbed his arm to pull him away from me. Just as he was about to open the door, Gilbert swung it open.

"Did I hear a gunshot?!" He saw the gun in his friends hand and the blood all over the floor.

"I'm leaving now Gilbert, if you don't mind," his friend said still trying to control Feliciano who was struggling to get away from him.

Within a split-second Gilbert snatched the gun from his friend and had it aiming at back at him. "Yes, you'll be leaving but without the boy," Gilbert glared the man, "I wouldn't let you shoot my brother without paying for it. Get out before I decide to just kill you."

The man raised his hands in the air and walked out of the room. Gilbert followed him out.

Feliciano ran over to me.

"Call…the paramedics…" I had never been in so much pain in my life. So much pain and shock I couldn't even bring myself to cry out in agony.

Feliciano nodded, "Y-yes!" He reached in my coat pocket and pulled out my cellphone.

Gilbert came back into the room. "After you get out of the hospital both of you have to leave the country." Gilbert was on his cellphone

I looked up at my brother, "What about...you?"

"I'll be fine," Gilbert suddenly smirked overconfidently, "I'm too awesome for them to hurt me."

**(A/N: There will probably be only one more chapter after this~)**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like forever I was stuck in that hospital room. The bullet had been taken out of me and they had patched up my wound but they wouldn't let me leave yet. Feliciano never left my side.

Finally when they did let me leave the hospital Gilbert met us in some deserted alleyway.

He handed me an envelope. "That's two plane tickets out of the country."

"Is it really necessary to take such drastic measures?" I asked him putting the envelope away.

"_Yes_," Gilbert said. Then he hesitated before pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry I caused all of this." Was his voice shaking? I couldn't tell. "Now I'll probably never get to see you again…" he whispered.

"Gilbert…" I hugged my older brother back. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," he pulled away; "You do the same. And take care of Feliciano too. He needs you."

"I know," I smiled sadly. I didn't even fully realize it back then. But this would definitely be the last time I saw Gilbert again.

Feliciano and I boarded the plane and took our seats. A bit after the plane took off I heard a small sob. I turned to see that Feli was crying.

"I'm sorry…" he grabbed my hand.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" I was worried.

"I feel like…" he spoke between sobs, "…this is my entire fault…"

"N-no!" I said quickly, "It's not your fault, Feli. I chose to protect and look after you myself because I love you, and even if you didn't love me back there would be nothing you can do to stop the situation we're in now because it would be inevitable. Given a chance to do this chapter of my life over would be useless because I'd just do the same thing over and over again every time."

"L-Ludwig?" Feliciano sniffed and stared me straight in the eyes. "Ludwig! I love you too!" He reached over and wrapped his arms around me.

After a while Feliciano fell asleep on my shoulder and the rest of the flight went by peacefully.

A couple weeks past after we arrived in the foreign country and Elizaveta called.

"Ludwig?" Her usually calm voice was layered with sadness.

Of course I was shocked to hear her, "Elizaveta?! H-how did you get my number?"

"Ludwig…" she spoke again.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Your brother, Gilbert… He's dead, Ludwig," She suddenly broke out in sobs. "They killed him."

The information she had just given me so suddenly wouldn't process in my brain for some reason, "W…what?"

_"I'll be fine," Gilbert suddenly smirked overconfidently, "I'm too awesome for them to hurt me."_ I remembered him saying.

"That idiot…" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"And there's another thing, Ludwig," I could tell that she was trying to pull herself together.

"What is it?" I braced myself for more terrible news.

"I'm pregnant with Gilbert's child," again, she couldn't hold back the sobs, "Ludwig, I'm so scared! What if they come after me or Kiku or Roderich?! What do I do?!"

"C-calm down!" I immediately walked into the bedroom that Feliciano and I shared. I pulled a suitcase out of the closet and began filling it with things, "I'm coming back to get you." I knew if I went back not only would she feel safer but it would _be_ safer for her.

Feliciano, who was currently lying on the bed reading a book, looked up, "Going back to get who?"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Elizaveta said, "When will you be here?"

"The soonest is maybe tomorrow morning," I said, "Think you all can last that long?"

"I-I honestly don't know. They've already raided the house once looking for us…we've been hiding in the attic and I'm so afraid to go downstairs…" She sniffed and I could hear Roderich talking in the background.

"_They're still in the house, they never left._"

"If you have a phone why haven't you called the police?" I asked.

"_I did_!" Elizaveta was trying to keep her voice down, "The police are working with them, Ludwig!"

"Alright, try to stay up in the attic for as long as you can," I said, "I'll be there soon."

"Okay…goodbye…" she whispered.

"Goodbye," I hung up. "Feliciano I have to go back."

"Go back?!" Feliciano stood up and ran over to where I was putting everything I needed into the suitcase like my gun… "Why?! You can't go back!"

"I have to. Gilbert is dead, and the people who sold you have raided the house. Elizaveta, Kiku and Roderich are stuck in the attic," the sadness I had felt from finding out about Gilbert's death turned into rage as I slammed the suitcase shut and grabbed the handle, "She's pregnant and afraid they're going to kill her."

"W-well then I'll go with you—!"

"No!" I said glaring at him, "Are you crazy?! Why would I risk putting you in danger again for no reason? I'm going alone."

"But Ludwig—"

"I said _no_ Feliciano!" I said sternly before taking a step out of the bedroom and pausing. I sighed and turned back around. I quickly kissed him on the lips, "I love you, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt again. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

Then I left the house. I took the train back; I didn't want airport security to find my gun.

When I made it back to my home country it was nearly sunrise and I was tired but I couldn't waste any time resting. I had rested enough on the train. I would have called Elizaveta but I didn't want the phone to ring and alert everyone in the house where they were. It didn't matter because she called me again anyway.

"Elizaveta, I'm on my way, I should be there in ten minutes," I was getting my gun ready. I was going to sneak in there and hopefully I would go unnoticed but if anyone did happen to see me I needed this gun for protection.

"Please hurry," she whispered, "I think they are asleep right now but they might wake up soon."

"Alright," I said and hurried down the street in the car I had rented.

When I got there I parked down the street and walked to the house. None of the lights in the house were on but there were a few cars parked outside.

Cautiously I used my key to unlock the back door and entered from there. The back door led to the kitchen and it was dark but I could see no one was in there. I crept out of the kitchen and into the living room. I could see someone lying on the couch so I quietly went around them and up the stairs, careful not to make them creak.

When I got to the top floor I reached up and knocked on the basement door lightly. When it opened just a bit and someone peeked out I whispered. "Elizaveta, Kiku, Roderich, it's me! Come on, let's go!"

The basement door opened up more and I grabbed it and pulled it down, turning it into stairs. Elizaveta was the first one to come down and I grabbed her hand to help her. Then Roderich came down the steps and Kiku was close behind him.

"Don't move!" Someone said to us.

Without even thinking I turned and shot at the person. They fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Hurry!" I helped Elizaveta run down the hallway and stepping over that person I could see they had a gun in their hand. I picked the gun up and gave it to Lizzy. "Keep this just in case."

Going down the stairs to get to the bottom floor we encountered two more people, both of which I shot in places that would not be fatal.

We got out of the house and got back to my car without anyone else trying to stop us after that.

Kiku sat in the backseat with Lizzy and Roderich sat upfront with me. I didn't waste time and hurried up and drove out of there. "I hope you all know, we're never coming back here."

"Y-yes…we know," Kiku said quietly.

"This whole thing has just been a huge mess…" Roderich took off his glasses to clean them.

Then I saw a familiar figure walking in the darkness.

"Is that…Lovino?" I slowed the car down next to him and rolled down the window. "Lovino! What the hell are you doing at this time?" Looking closer at him I could see that he was covered in blood. I stopped the car completely and got out after he didn't respond. "Lovino!" I walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

As soon as I touched him he pulled away and stared at me wide-eyed. "Y-you're the one who owns my brother…"

"I don't _own_ him," I corrected. "Why are you covered in blood? Where's Antonio?"

"A-Antonio?" Lovino looked around confused. "Who's that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Now _i_ was confused, "The one who bought you. Antonio."

"The one who…?" Lovino looked as if he were trying hard to remember, "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know who you're talking about."

I looked down and now I could see he was holding a bloody knife in his hand. I took a step away from him. "Lovino…what did you do?"

He looked at the knife, "Yes…what did…I do….?" Then he dropped the knife and continued to walk down the street.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" I called after him.

"To a happier place," He kept on walking, "Tell my brother I said 'hi'."

I just watched him go, shocked. Once his figure faded into the darkness I got back in the car.

"What was that about?" Kiku asked.

I gripped the wheel of the car firmly and stared intently at the road, "Nothing…"

We left the country and got back to where Feliciano was waiting for me. I didn't tell him at all about my encounter with Lovino. I didn't want him to be worried or sad. We bought a house in which only Feliciano and I lived and Elizaveta, Roderich and Kiku lived down the street.

Feliciano would go to visit Lizzy from time to time and soon she had her child who she named after Gilbert.

Feli and I would sit on the back porch a lot to watch the sunset and this particular day, he was sitting on my lap with his eyes closed. I thought he was asleep. Carefully, I brushed some hair out of his face and whispered to him. "Feliciano, I love you."

"I love you too, Ludwig," his eyes opened just a bit.

Now another chapter of our lives was over and a new chapter was beginning, hopefully a better, happier one. But in this chapter, just like the last one, if I was with Feliciano and if he was happy I would have absolutely no regrets and wouldn't ever change a thing.

**(A/N: Okay, next is **_**Italian Maid: Lovino**_** which probably won't be nearly as happy ((yes this would be considered one of my **_**happier**_** stories)) as this one was. The new story will begin a bit farther back in time than this one was and will be in Lovino's point of view. I should have the first chapter uploaded in the next two days or so. Thanks for reading owo)**


End file.
